The Butt Pinch
by ArrowedHero
Summary: AU: Based on paparazzi photos snapped of Stemily. She seemed to pinch his butt, and well that got me an Olicity Ficlet. A wild Felicity is seen pinching her boyfriends butt, when a girl fails to notice he is unavailable. Setting: City Hall, unknown to people that mayor is taken. Totally playful. AU.


Premise: A wild Felicity is seen pinching her boyfriends butt, when a girl fails to notice he is unavailable. Setting: City Hall, unknown to people that mayor is taken.

-/-/-/-

7.26pm… and time could not go any faster, it was beyond crazy how long these events grew and dragged on for the majority of the time. People just wanted to ask more questions, and more questions and Oliver never found himself enjoying himself at all these days… at least at these events. Sipping at his drink, did he finally find himself having a moment's reprieve. Oliver took a deep breath in and scanned the room, trying to find the blonde that stole his heart, noticing her over with Thea, he smiled slightly before averting his eyes to not cause suspicion. He could feel her eyes return his, and the smile. He was content with that.

If only the peace lasted, "Hi there, Mr Mayor, I am _Cassidee_ and why don't you look pretty fine tonight," the lady with bright blonde hair purred from the side of him. Oliver could have sworn his eyes nearly bulged out of his head with her comment, what on earth was she doing? What did she say now?

Oliver took a deep breath, "Right… and you are?" He wondered, creasing his brow. "Um, were you invited to this event?" He said politely looking at her, taking in her appearance which made his stomach churn, the dress was what he thought was latex, red, and very, very, _very_ short.

"I am Cassidee Pope, Central City's paper festive journalist, they say, that I should expand the company's horizons, and try my luck for a good story out here, don't you agree Mr. Mayor?" She teased. Oliver narrowed his gaze.

"What has this got to do with me, Miss Pope?" He said, turning more to face her, but not look at her properly. Even the way she spoke had him churning.

"Oh I don't know, I'm very _new_ to this town, and I may need to be shown around…" She said and brushed her finger against the back of his hand. "You are a single man after all."

Oliver was about to reply when he felt the pinch on his backside and looked to the side to see Felicity smoothly settling into his side, "You pinched me," he said, a cuteness to his voice with his eyes deadly caught on Felicity.

"Well Thea, left me all on my own and I did _kinda_ want to see **my** boyfriend." Felicity batted her eyes up at him innocently, before moving her hand to rub where she pinched him and hold her hand there, eying the girl. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak."

Oliver's face creeped up with a blush as her hand remained on his butt, not that he didn't enjoy her hands, he was surprised she made the move to out their relationship all on her own without him going on the rampage he had been holding onto for the last four and a half minutes. "I am sure there are _plenty_ of available men around here, Miss Pope, that would absolutely **love** to show you around. _I_ am not one of them." He said, "All I need is right here." He said leaning down to kiss Felicity deeply, and passionately.

Cassidee looked to Felicity and tilted her head, "Really? A nerd, trying to look like Barbie?" She drawled, "Honey that ain't no fun time."

Oliver tensed completely in Felicity's arms, "-Barbie?" He said his voice deeper, Felicity eyed how his face change to pure anger within seconds. "You do not speak about her that way, she isn't what you think she is. I could ask some very out there questions about your attire, does your dress even allow you to breath?" He snapped.

"In case you don't remember, I was once engaged to Felicity, and my heart will **always** be **hers** , no one else. "But to call her some Barbie to my face, get out of here, before I-" Felicity interjected him.

"What _Oliver_ is trying to say _is_ that he is a protective man, and that he wishes you to leave now." she patted his chest.

"Yes, yes, leave." Motioning for security to remove her from the event. Felicity pinched him again, "Ow!" He groaned and looked at her.

"Don't go all kumbaya on someone, I came to rescue you. She cleary didn't want you to show her around, clearly show her where your bedroom is and how much you could pleasure her." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That's mine, not hers."

Oliver rubbed his butt where she pinched him looking clearly offended, "If you pinch me one more time it won't be yours," He teased. Looking at her with a slightly tilted head, "You outed us."

"So?" she said, "I'm can't - I can't watch them flirt with you like some needy sleaze." she whined, wrinkling her face up. "I love you, and people should know that." She said. Oliver smiled at her, and leaned down to capture her ear in a soft kiss. Before whispering.

"You're paying for the butt pinch later miss Smoak, prepare yourself." He said, rubbing her back before he descended off to talk to Lance about an issue that was left undiscussed. Felicity just smirked, she knew exactly how she'd end her night, under him, hot and sweaty and she couldn't wait.


End file.
